Cryptic
by swampmonsterextraordinaire
Summary: Graveyard antics. A super trashy birthday present for Nommi- Happy Birthday my sweet! Complete PWP, rated M for a reason! Very stong sex and language.


She was going to kill him. This was the last straw, how many chances does one guy get? Not Guy. Vampire. Buffy checked herself, yet again. Spike was no 'guy', he was a demon. And a fucking annoying one at that; getting that chip out of his head had given rise to the pettiest killer Buffy had ever experienced. Petty, yet...no, she wasn't going to think about that night. It was a mistake, she told herself, a silly...steamy...multiple...mistake. "Urgh!" Buffy shook her head, trying to shake the memories that were making her knickers rub against the tingles between her legs.

Snapping out of her increasingly arousing day dream, Buffy looked across the graveyard. She heard something, the crunch of a twig perhaps? But this was no vampire, the clumsy, newly risen fumbling of her prey never made noises as careful or deliberate as the crack of a single twig. Squinting into the darkness, Buffy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey B, what cha up to?"

"Faith...what the hell are you doing here?" Buffy's hackles instantly rose at the sight of the other slayer.

"Don't give me that look B! C'mon, where's the love for your sister slayer?" She grinned, her full, red lips curling as she looked Buffy up and down, advancing towards the other woman with a confident swagger.

"Get away from me Faith" Buffy stepped back, her anger rising as the memories of her encounter with Spike were replaced with memories of the pain Faith had put her through. Faith looked Buffy square in the eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, abruptly.

"Oh Buff, what's with the blush in those cheeks? You been getting up to more than just slaying tonight?" she laughed to herself, moving closer towards the slayer, knowing now that Buffy was thoroughly disarmed "I know what it is...you've been reminiscing..." Buffy started, wondering how Faith could have possibly known about Spike "...about me...and you...haven't you, sweets?"

Buffy laughed, and as Faith reached her, she swung a fist, hitting Faith square in the jaw and sending her sprawling across the grass of the graveyard. "Fuck, B! What the hell was tha-" her protestations were cut off as Buffy grabbed her, violently crushing her lips against Faith's. "That's more like it girl" she drawled, smiling as Buffy slid a hand up Faith's shirt, finding, as expected, no bra, and hard nipples straining against the cold night air. She squeezed Faith's breast, and pinched her nipples hard, causing the other woman to wince, biting down on Buffy's lower lip.

Faith grabbed Buffy by the shoulders, and roughly pushed her off, slamming her to the ground with one hand and ripping her shirt open with the other, sliding a finger under her bra and tearing it, wire and all, straight off Buffy's body. Faith licked her nipples with the tip of her pointy tongue, as Buffy moaned, unwillingly vulnerable to Faith's every whim. Seeing the other woman grin against her chest, Buffy felt an urgent need to have Faith back under her control. She slid a hand down the front of Faith's skin tight trousers, bending her wrist so the button and zip broke under the pressure. Reaching down, she slid her fingers between Faith's wet lips, running over her clit, and back again. Faith's eyes closed in bliss as Buffy increased the pressure, and, using her other hand, pulled Faith's trousers down further, before pushing three fingers straight into her cunt. Crying out in pleasure, and a little bit of pain, Faith bucked her hips against Buffy's fingers, establishing a rocking motion as she felt ecstasy building within her. She completely forgot the power-play between the slayers as she moaned, writhed and shook above Buffy, who increased the pace of her fingers fucking Faith's clit, as Faith was taken over by ecstasy.

She collapsed onto Buffy as her arms momentarily gave way, before breathlessly rising, and moving slowly down Buffy's body, slyly grinning, as she pulled off the trousers and knickers separating Buffy's aching cunt from Faith's eager mouth. "You sure you can handle it, B?" she asked with a wicked flash in her eyes.

"Better than you can handle me, Faith" replied Buffy, smiling as Faith frowned at the jibe. Faith was clearly offended, Buffy thought with satisfaction, as she grabbed at the tatters of Buffy's red shirt, pulling her up to a standing position and throwing her across the graveyard. Buffy crashed into the wall of a crypt, with force that could have killed any other person. The slayer simply smiled, blood rushing to her clit as Faith approached. "You're gonna pay for that, hon" Faith growled, and Buffy gasped as Faith roughly pushed three fingers inside her exposed pussy, curling them and fucking her hard. Sinking to her knees, Faith didn't slow the pace at which she was fucking Buffy, but ran her tongue across her clit, swirling and twisting with the tip, until a quiet moan escaped Buffy's lips. Faith realised that the slayer was trying hold back, to prevent Faith seeing her let go. Seeing a challenge, Faith slid her free hand up Buffy's body, over her hips, ribs, eventually reaching her exposed breast, stroking her nipple and smiling into her clit as Buffy arched her back into the contact.

Buffy looked down at Faith's fingers disappearing inside her wet cunt, and her tongue teasing her clit. Faith's top had ridden up over her breasts and Buffy could see them move in time to the rhythm of their fucking. She bucked her hips, her resolve melting as pleasure took over her senses, she cried Faith's name into the darkness, and collapsed against the cold crypt wall as she climaxed.


End file.
